


Spilled Tea

by Avyiaon



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gentleman Darius, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avyiaon/pseuds/Avyiaon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rousing battle on The Field of Justice, Lux finds herself with her pants down, in front of the man she has dreamed about for years. All because she spilled some tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing alot more. But, please let me know what you think of this. This is my first attempt at actually writing a story. So, I hope it makes sense and that you guys like it!
> 
> <3 Raye

“Darius, get Lux! Look how low she is, it's like one hit!” Talon shouts while trying to fend off a particularly pissed looked Illaoi. Darius looks over at Lux and fights to hold back a laugh.

“Dammit Lux! Why do all of you spells last for twelve fucking years?!” Draven says as she binds him, and shields Sona. She whirls around, and Darius has taken out Caitlyn and Vi.

Illaoi and Talon are still fighting it out and Illaoi is losing. Lux runs away from Darius and fires her laser at Draven and Talon, taking them both out.

Lux curses under her breath. If she had been a second faster, she could have saved Illaoi and Sona. It is just her and Darius now. The Red Teams Nexus is so low, she only has to hit it once, maybe twice and she will win for her team. Lux is alone in the enemy base. She should have left, but against her better judgment she stayed, she knows she can outsmart him. Darius lunges and is bound by Lux.

_**BLUE TEAM WINS!** _

 

 

Back in the common areas in the field of justice, the winners are off celebrating battles well fought, except for Lux. She is always so hypercritical of herself that she watches the playback of the battle, to learn where she can improve and pinpoint what she did wrong.

The losers, on the other hand, are on the other side of the bar, having quite a few drinks. Everyone is wondering what happened. Darius? Beat by little blonde what's her name?

“What happened, Darius?” Shaco chimes in. “Getting soft?”

Darius has a smug look on his face and looks down, “I think you'll find that I'm ALWAYS hard.”

“Yeah,” Talon snorts, “For Lux.”

Everyone was laughing until they saw Talon fly across the room, and Darius storm out. Everyone on the team was concerned, except Draven, who was still laughing.

 

 

Lux can’t believe her eyes. Did she actually see Darius lose on purpose?! She has seen him fight hundreds of times, and every time he performs his ultimate move, Noxian Guillotine, he kills someone. But watching the hologram playback, there is something wrong. He looks… He looks almost remorseful. Like, he doesn’t want to hurt her.

“What are you watching?” A booming voice says behind her. The sounds scared her so much she spilled her hot tea all over her lap.

“Sweet Demacia!” She shouts, jumping up and trying to remove her bottoms. The heat from the liquid is burning her legs. After her pants are off she looks up, and immediately turns beet red. Of course, it would be Darius. Who else would it be?

He is staring at her, with the strangest expression on his face. She has never seen such a look before, but it is focused on her thighs and it is causing her body to tingle in the strangest place.

“Can you hand me that blanket please?” Lux asks, trying to control her embarrassment. She waits for what feels like ever. “Darius?” She asks, her nervousness at being alone with him creeping into her voice. He looks up at her with dark eyes. His pupils are dilated, she noticed. Why? It’s so bright in this room. That makes no sense to Lux.

Darius picks up the plush white blanket that was thrown over the armchair next to him. “You fought very well today.” He said in a gruff voice “Your idiot brother would be proud.”

Lux is shocked. Did the Hand of Noxus just give her a compliment? Why is he staring like that at her? it makes her feel sort of.. warm? Yeah, warm and sort of like she is the only person in the world. Which is a weird feeling to get from Darius. But Lux just smiles, genuinely happy.

“You need a salve for your thighs, or they will blister. I have some in my chamber. Come.” Darius says in a tone that pretty much says you have no choice.

Lux follows him quietly. She is scared, but she is also excited. She has always thought Darius was a handsome man. When she was on missions in Noxus, she would watch him from her hiding places. She saw him shirtless once, and it sparked a dream she will never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

_In her dream, Darius found her hiding places and dragged her out, but instead of turning her over or killing her, he brought her back to his home, where he had kissed her so well, and so knowingly that it made her knees weak. He had gently removed her clothing and kissed every inch of her. When he was fully nude and about to take her, give her the release she was so desperately craving, she fell off her bunk and landed straight on her face. Had she not had the power of illusion, people would have seen her black eye._

Darius looked at Lux, “Hello?!” He bellowed “Are you listening? Damn Demacians..”

Lux looked up, flushed pink from head to toe. “I'm sorry, I was lost in thought.” She stammered.

“What were you thinking of? Javan?” Darius asked with a bitter tone.

“Ugh, gods no! Jarvan is handsome and sweet. He is everything I should like, but he's so... He's just so...”

“Boring?” Darius offers.

“Yes! He's too stoic all the time; there is no passion in him.”

“And what do you know of passion, little Demacian?” Darius teases.

“I know plenty!” Lux shouts, insulted.

Darius is looking at her with that strange look in his eyes again. Lux is trying to focus and stay calm.

“I believe there was some mention of a salve I needed..” Remembering the burning on the tops of her thighs.

“Sit.” Darius commands and stalks into the next room. When he returns, he is holding a small vial of fuchsia liquid. Darius kneels at Lux's feet, and she jolts up.

“I can do it! I am perfectly capable, thank you.”

“Lux, you wouldn't wound my pride by not allowing me to fix the wound I have caused, now would you?”

He doesn't sound sarcastic. He sounds entirely genuine when he asked her. It caught Lux so off guard when he asked that she sat does without hesitation or second thought. His hands are calloused and rough, but the feeling of him touching her skin is sending waves of heat and sparks through her entire body.


	3. Chapter 3

Darius gently picks Lux up, after allowing the salve on her legs to sink in and work, and places her on his bed. She is so slight in his arms. She surprises him by grabbing his face and kissing him deeply. Tongues intertwine in a battle for dominance. Lux finally relents and enjoys the delicious assault on her mouth.

Darius is moving his hands over her arms, to her legs and back to her face. He gives her a little push that signals for her to lie down on her back. As he kneels between her legs, scoring her luscious legs with love bites and kisses, until he reaches the spot he was looking for.

He feels Lux tense as he gently removes her blue panties, “Don’t worry. I promise I won’t hurt you” he croons as he gently starts to rub her clit with the pad of his thumb.

She is already responding so much to his touch. When he replaces his thumb with his mouth, Lux thinks she might burst. She has never felt such exquisite pleasure in her life. The feeling is so much better in real life than it is in her dreams.

He licks her clit expertly. He knows all the right places to run his soft tongue over. Just a few short minutes after starting, Lux is shaking and on the verge of her orgasm.

She reaches down and grabs a fist of his hair, forcing him to lick harder and faster. Her orgasm hits her hard, and she shakes violently. He soaks up every second of it. Licking well after the orgasm started, making Lux cry out in ecstasy.

Darius removes the rest of Lux’s clothes, exposing her beautiful breasts, taking one nipple in his mouth at a time and lavishing over them until they harden to peaks.

Lux puts her hand on Darius’s shoulder, trying to push him up. He looks at her, eyes dark with passion. “It’s your turn,” Lux says in a sultry voice that gives Darius goosebumps. “I want to know what you plan to do to me, and I can’t wait anymore.”

Darius lifts himself off of Lux and stares intently at her. “I will give you one more chance to tell me no. But, if you still say yes, I will take you in any way that I want, as many times as I want. Do you understand?”

“I want you, Darius. Do whatever you want with me. I am yours for the taking.” Lux looks intently at him. Then, is dumbfounded when he gets up and walks through the door to the other room.

 

When he gets back, he is wearing nothing but silk boxers. Lux can't help about giggle on the inside at the sight of this fearsome warrior in silk boxers, with a cartoon kisses all over them. She was so distracted by his boxers that she didn't notice him carrying a box of “supplies”.

When he places the box in front of her, Lux's heart jumps to her throat. There are long strips of leather, blindfolds, a couple candles and what looks like a paddle. There are few other things, but that is all Lux can see from her perch on the bed.

Darius grabs the strips of leather and the blindfold. He instructs Lux to lay on her back with her arms and legs outstretched. She complies without hesitation, her excitement outweighing her concerns. She always thought Darius was a little kinky, now she knows.

As Darius ties her arms and legs to the four posts of his huge bed, he simply says “You are not allowed to cum until you are given permission. If you do not ask permission, you will be punished. Do you understand?”

Lux looks at him with a concerned face. She figures he will not hurt her, so she agrees. His kissing is punishing and intense. She is so lost in the feeling of his mouth on hers and the taste of herself on his lips, she doesn't even notice the blindfold he placed over her eyes.

She can't see anything, not even a glimmer of light through the thick velvet blindfold. But she can hear him moving to her side where the box was. What is he getting out of it? Please, not the candles, I don't think I will ever be able to handle that.

Darius grabs the candles, strikes a match and lights them, placing them on the side of the bed. He is debating on using them later. For now, he will just use his body to torture the vision of perfection in front of him.

He walks around from one side of the bed to the other, staring at every curve of her body. He lingers on the curl between her thighs and decides he needs to taste her one more time. As he laps at her and gently bites at her sensitive clit, Lux tries to ask if she can cum, but the words don't make it out in time. She cums hard.

Darius lets out a dark laugh, “Hehe, oh my poor Lux. You didn't ask for permission first. Now, I told you I would have to punish you. If you make a sound during this punishment, well, let's just say it'll get worse.”

He walks over to the right side of Lux's head and tells her to open her mouth. Lux does so silently. Darius positions himself and puts his painfully erect cock in Lux's sweet, small mouth. He makes sweet love to her mouth, agonizingly slow. When he feels her relax, he picks up the pace, she is panting and trying to take more of him into her mouth.

“This is a punishment Lux, you are not meant to enjoy it.” He says as he turns to grab a candle. “Remember, not a sound.” He says as he starts to slowly pour a little candle wax on Lux’s breasts.

The pain is exquisite. Lux wants to scream, but she focuses all her attention on Darius’s cock. He drops more wax on her tender breasts and her body involuntarily shudders. Darius looks down at Lux and decides he can’t wait any longer. He pulls his cock out of her mouth and walks over to the foot of the bed. He looks down at her sweet pussy and rubs the opening. Fuck, she is so wet.

Cock still wet from her mouth, he shoves himself roughly into her.

_And freezes dead in his tracks._


	4. Chapter 4

Darius stares at Lux in abject horror. He bends forward and removes her blindfold.

  
“LUX WHAT THE FUCK?!” He bellows, “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE A VIRGIN?!”

  
“Please don’t stop... I have waited years for this Darius! I have dreamed about this moment!” Lux says, squirming trying to move in hopes of quelling the pain of her torn maidenhead.

Darius stares at her, even though she is in pain, she is still staring at him with so much passion in her eyes. He starts to move again, gently at first. Rubbing her clit to try and help with the pain she must be feeling. It doesn’t take long for them to find a rhythm, when finally. Darius can’t take it anymore. He is going mad with need.

  
He rips the leather restraints hold Lux to his bed, scoops her up and slams her into the nearest wall. He drives into her so hard and so fast that she is screaming in pleasure. She is wanton with lust, scratching at his back, tell him to go harder. Faster. I need more.

He is all but too happy to help her. He brings one of her legs over his shoulder and holds the other in the crook of his arm. Driving into her, drinking in the sound of her screams of passion. She cums so hard she almost faints. Darius laughs a little as she gives an inward shake to keep awake. When he cums he captures her mouth in a kiss so passionate, neither of them can breathe. He says her name into her mouth as he shutters from the sheer force at which they both just came.

He carries her over to the bed and asked her what she meant when she said she has waited for this moment for years. Lux looks embarrassed and told him about the time she was in Noxus, and saw him in the window of his manner taking someone from behind, and how she imagined it was her. She told him the look on his face as he came was different tonight than it was then.

“That's because I wasn't in love with her, Lux.” Darius looked down at her. There was that strange look again. Was it actually love? “But if you like, I would be more than happy to take you from behind.”

“I don't know if I can right now. I actually can't feel my legs..” Lux admitted sheepishly.

Darius kissed her and pulled her to his chest. “I will wait forever if I need to, my sweet girl.” With that, he kissed her again, and she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When Lux wakes, she is cold and feels alone. She stretches out, looking for him, but he is not in bed. "Darius?" She calls. No one replies. Lux crawls out of bed, and a piece of paper catches her eye.

 

"Lux,

   I had to return to Noxus. There is an important business matter I must attend to. I would have woken you, but you looked so peaceful, I couldn't bring myself to. I will return in two weeks for my next battle. I hope to see you there.

Always,

Darius"

 

Well, that sucks,  Lux thinks. Well, no use sitting around. She is due to return to Demacia.. yesterday, as it turns out. Lux stands on wobbly legs, images of the previous night flood her mind. She flushes and smiles. She takes a long bath, enjoying the warmth. She finally dresses and heads home with a huge smile plastered on her face.

 

When she walks through the doors to her home in Demacia, Garen is standing there waiting for her with a puzzled look on his face.

"And just where the hell were you?" Garen asks.

"I slept at the Institute of War last night. I was too tired to make it home." Lux replies. Well, it's not entirely a lie, she justifies.

"I heard you beat Darius" Garen grabs Lux and rubs his knuckles into her hair. "My little sister, all grown up. Taking on big, bad Noxians. You make me proud!" Garens smile is beaming.

"Let go of me, you great oaf." Lux says laughing. 

 

A week has passed and all Lux has thought of was Darius. Only one more week to go, and she'll be in his arms again.

"Lux," Garen says. Stirring her from her daydream. "I was pounding on the door. Didn't you hear me?"

"No, sorry. I was just captivated by this book" She lied, she never even turned a page of the tome that sat open in her lap.

"Hm, well Jarvan wants to see you" Garen states. Lux gets up and follows her brother to the war room. This can't be good.  They arrive and see Jarvan looking over maps with a concerned look on his face.

"Aw, perfect timing." Jarvan looks up, "I think some celebrations are in order. Xin, grab the wine. Lux deserves it!" Jarvan says, excitement and pride evident in his handsome face.

"Thank you, Jarvan." Lux blushes, accepting the glass from Xin, who pats her on the back, giving her a warm smile.

"I know it's overdue, but I am proud of you Lux. I knew you were strong, but to take down The Hand of Noxus.." Jarvan lets out a low whistle, "Alright, let's get down to it. Lux, I know that you just returned from The Fields of Justice, but we need you to head to Noxus. we've been hearing rumors that The Hand of Noxus is planning a strike against Demacia. I know it is not your normal task, but I need you to find him and see what information you can gather. Can you be ready by dawn?" 

"I can be ready tonight." Lux says, resolutely. The determination evident in her eyes.

"That's my girl." Jarvan says, smiling as he sees Lux blush.

 

Garen helps Lux gather her supplies, and fusses over her armor. "Write to me in 3 days. If I don't hear from you, I will know something is wrong and we will come for you." He says. 

"I'll be fine, Gar-bear!" Lux says, smiling from ear to ear.

"It's not like the League Lux. If Darius finds you, he'll kill you. Or worse."

As shiver runs down Lux's spine, but it's not from fear. "I'm not afraid of him. Besides, how many times have I snuck in and out of Noxus, undetected? This is no different from any other time."

"This is different, Lux. You will be close Darius, and possible that psychopath Draven. I need to know that you are okay."

The fear in Garen's face is so plain, it hurts Lux to look at him. She has never seen him look so concerned.

"I'll be fine. I promise." Lux says as she hugs her big brother. 

"3 days?" Garen asks.

"3 days." Lux says before vanishing from sight.

 

 

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Draven asks.

"Do you have a better idea?" Darius sneers.

"Yeah. Don't. This is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Jarvan will never agree to you marrying Blondy. And Garen will cut you in two from even asking. What do you see in that pipsqueak aways?"

"What do you see in Quinn?"

".. Touche. There is one thing you forgot, bro."

"And what's that?" Darius asks getting more frustrated by the minute.

"Swain." Draven says, looking at his fingernails, bored. "He'll never let it happen.

"FUCK!" Darius shouts, punching a hole in the wall of his office. "What am I supposed to do? I need her, Draven. I feel sick when she isn't around."

Draven stares at his brother. Two months ago, he would have thought his brother was an idiot, and just needed a good ass kicking. But now, he knows exactly how Darius feels. "You're smart. You'll think of something. You always do." And with that, Draven left the room.

 

Darius paced his office for most of the day, thinking of ideas and quickly finding that fault in them. Suddenly, something caught his eye. The tapestry on the wall was moving, but there was no wind to make it do so. Darius grabbed his ax and swung in the direction of the breeze.

 

"Show yourself, coward." He spat

"Well, that is just rude. This is my favorite skirt" A voice said from behind him.

"I could have killed you. Never sneak up on me again, Lux" Darius said, but he wasn't angry. He looked scared.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to surprise you." Lux said in a voice so small, Darius almost didn't hear her.

Darius grabbed Lux and pulled her into a hug, tilting her head up to kiss her. "Couldn't stay away, could you?" He said, lust dancing in his eyes

"That's not why I am here.." She said. solemnly. "I am here as a soldier of Demacia."

She could see him flinch at her statement. He was getting angry, it was plain as day. He felt tricked. He gave this woman a night of passion and she returns to what, try and kill him?

"What do you want then, Crownguard?"

"Are you planning on attacking Demacia?" The words rush out of her mouth before she can stop them.

"I-i... Well-how.. Yes." Darius says, caught off guard by her bluntness.

"Why?!" Lux cries, tears brimming in her eyes.

"It's not what you think! And it's not official yet." Darius says, defensively.

"What the fuck does that even mean?!" Lux screams. She's never cussed a day in her life.

"I'm doing this for you!" Darius shouts back.

Lux doesn't know what to say, or what he means. How can an attack on her people be for her? That makes no sense.

"Please, just let me explain." Darius says, putting his hands up in a show of helplessness. "I don't know where to begin." He admits.

"The. Beginning." Lux says, curtly.

 

With a sigh, he begins. "Okay, I have had feelings for you, feelings that I can't explain ever since the first day I stepped foot in The Institute of War. Something about you just draws me to you, like a moth to the flame. I have never been able to get close enough to you, mostly because your brother is never more than 2 feet away from you. I have wanted you from day one, Lux. And it was only last week that I was able to be alone with you. I had other plans. I wanted to court you, take you on secret dates, get to know you, have you know me. But, that isn't the way it worked out." He said slyly, and Lux could feel the heat rise to her face. "I can't stand the thought of another persons hands on you, or you loving anyone else. It has hurt me all these years, and it hurts me worse now that I know you feel something for me too. I love you, Lux."

 

Lux. Is. FLOORED. Did he just admit to loving her? It was one thing to imply that he loved he, but he just said it. "What does any of that have to do with attacking Demacia?"

"I want to try and use it as.. leverage..?" He can see the anger in her face. "I was thinking of maybe capturing you, and saying that if Jarvan agrees to let me marry you, I will call off the war, and we will all go home."

"That will never work." Lux says. She is over the moon that he loves her and would go to such extreme lengths to keep her. But, she knows Jarvan.. and Garen. She knows that the two of them, even though they both love her dearly, would see her die before allowing her to marry a Noxian.

"Do you have a better idea?" Darius asks, defeated.

"No, but I am going to be here a while, so we can think about it more." Lux says kissing his cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Lux looks up at Darius, the lust she feels is barely concealed. She can feel her body soften, and ready itself for him. Darius sees the longing look in her eyes, he knows exactly what she is thinking, but before he can reach out and pull her into his arms, she vanishes into thin air.

"Lux, what are you playing at?" Darius says, amused.

  
"You were in charge last time," she says passing behind him a swiftly removing his cape. "its' my turn."

Darius never lets anyone else take control. Not in battle, and certainly not in the bedroom. But there is something inside him that is curious to see what this small woman thinks she can do to him. So, he relents. He gets down on one knee, with his head bowed and says "What would you like me to do, my queen?"

Lux suppresses a giggle. She thought he would put up more of a fight than that. But, if he is willing...

  
"Remove your armor. I want to look at you." She says with courage she doesn't really feel.

"Yes, my queen" Darius says with a smile.

He is even more gorgeous when he is naked. Lux takes in the look of him, standing there proudly, completely nude. Still invisible, she traces her fingers along each scar. Lux pauses briefly, staring at his already erect penis. That was inside me?! She thinks... HOW?! He is just so big, she is transfixed by it, and desperately wants to taste it, but also wants to see him beg. She doesn't think he knows how, but she wants to try.

"I'm assuming you have supplies.." She trails off, hoping he catches her meaning.

"Of course." He says and leads her to what she thought was a closet. She was wrong.. So very, VERY wrong.

  
"Sit on the bed," She instructs. "Please." Damn manners. She wanted to sound more.. more.. authoritative? More in control... Not polite. Oh, well. Darius does so without question

Lux walks into the room that she thought was a closet with an open mouth. Whips, chains, restraints. Things Lux has never seen before and has no idea how to use line the walls. Some of the items look like they would be more painful than pleasurable. But, she is curious, none the less. She walks in and runs her hand over a paddle and something that looks like a ring for a person with very large hands. She grabs some restraints that look like they can hold Darius down. She also grabs a blindfold, the paddle and the ring, determined to find out what it is for and heads out of the room. Before she reaches the door she sees a collar and remembers how he used candles on her, and decides to return the favor. Grabs both and saunters over to Darius.

"Lay down. Put your arms above your head, but leave your feet on the floor." She commands.

  
"Anything for my queen." Darius says in a voice rough with desire.

When Darius is down and stretched out, Lux starts to bind his legs to the bottom of the bed and his arms to the post in the back. She places the blindfold over his eyes and makes sure that he cannot see her. She stares at the ring in her hand and back to his very erect cock. Realization sparks in her mind and she grabs his cock and starts to stroke it gently. At his slightest touch, his hips buck up and he lets out a low moan. Lux sees a bead of moisture at the very peak of his erection, and gives it a swift lick, causing Darius to quiver. Lux swiftly clamps the ring around his cock and Darius snickers. Lux doesn't understand why, but she won't let it phase her.

She lights the candle and stares into the flame. Where to pour first? She looks at his bare chest and decides to straddle his hips, pressing his cock against her, but not letting him inside her. She licks and kisses his chest, going from one peck to the other scoring his skin with kisses and love bites. She licks one of his nipples, which causes a most unexpected reaction. Darius groans in pleasure, and Lux can feel his cock twitching against her thigh. She does it again to the other side and when he is practically writhing beneath her, she slowly pours a little of the hot wax on his nipple.

Darius lets out a low curse. Fuck, that feels good. He's never been on the receiving end of the candle wax. And for someone who was a virgin until recently, Lux sure is skilled with her mouth. Lux grabs his hair with her feel hand and punish his mouth with hers.

  
"Oh, you like that do you?" She asks.

  
"Yes, my queen." Darius replies.

  
"Good boy." She says and pats the side of his face a little harder than she meant to. But, he didn't seem to mind.

As Lux slides down Darius's body, she can feel him tense as she gets to his penis. There is a lot of moisture seeping out of it now. She takes the very tip of him into her mouth and swirls her tongue around the head of his cock, then pays special attention to the opening, gently licking and kissing it. She takes him back in her mouth and leans her head on his left thigh. Looking over at his right thigh, she slowly pours a little more wax, causing Darius's legs to jerk. She releases him from her mouth and notices his scrotum. How retched of her, she thought, to leave any part of him unattended to. She swiftly bends down a little lower on the floor and gently licks them. She gently sucks until she has one in her mouth. Darius's reaction makes Lux so wet, she doesn't know what to do with herself. She continues to suck gently on one of his balls and decides to start stroking his penis with her left hand. With her right hand, she decides to pour a little more wax, this time on the lower part of Darius's stomach. When she does this, his cock twitches and he shudders violently.

"Fuck, Lux.. I'm about to cum!" Darius moans with sheer pleasure.

Lux abruptly stops. He is enjoying this too much. She pulls away from him just before he reaches his orgasm. She hears him mutter a curse, but she doesn't care. She is in charge. Lux silently removes her clothing and quietly returns to the bed. She can see Darius struggle to hear which direction she is coming from. She is glad she brought the blindfold so Darius can't see her blush.

Silently, Lux climbs on the bed and straddles his chest. She stares at his mouth, and finally finds her courage. I am in charge, this is about me. She thinks, and puts a leg over either side of Darius's head.

"Stick out your tongue." She demands, and he does so without thinking.

Lux lowers herself on his face, and Darius immediately gets to work. He laps at her folds and Lux can already feel her orgasm building. He sticks his tongue inside her, in and out, in and out. God, it feels exquisite. Then he finds her sweet spot, he sucks hard on her clit and Lux is lost to her orgasm. But Darius doesn't stop his assault on her pussy. He continues to lick and nip at her sensitive parts, ignoring the hand roughly pulling at his hair.

"Yes! Oh, gods! YES!! Don't stop, don't you dare stop!!" Lux cries. This is absolute heaven.

Lux moves away from his face and scoots down to his pulsating cock. She removes her blindfold and stares directly into his eyes. His eyes are black with lust and need.  
"Tell me when you are about to cum. Okay?" Darius only nods in response. Lux turns around and faces away from Darius. She doesn't want him to see her face, she knows he'll enjoy that too much.

Lux slowly lowers herself on his huge cock, and Darius lets out a low hiss of pleasure. She has a beautiful ass, there is no denying that. Darius is transfixed but Lux impaling herself on his. He can't stop watching his cock disappear inside her. Her moans of pleasure bring him close to release, but it's her orgasm on top of him, the feeling of her muscles clamp down on him that make him feel like his is going to explode. "Lux." He breathes "I'm gonna cum.."

Lux jump off so fast, Darius never saw it coming. He let out an exasperated groan, and he could see her smile at his frustration. He watched her walk around the bed to where his hand was tied.  
"Two fingers. Inside me. Now." Lux said. There was something about her being in charge that made Darius smile. No one else would have ever gotten away from not allowing him to cum, but Lux.. Lux can do whatever she wants to me, he thought.

He stuck out two fingers and watched Lux position herself for him. He starting rubbing, gently at first. But, at her command harder and faster. Fucking hell! She is so wet. He watched her sit on the side of the bed. She swung her legs over, so he had a clear view of her. He watched with an open mouth as she began to play with herself in front of him. Sticking one finger, then another. Furiously going in and out. Darius was transfixed by her movements and the sounds coming from her. He saw her fingers glisten as she removed them, and brought them towards his face.

"Open your mouth." Lux said with a smile. Darius complied delightedly, he loved the taste of her. He couldn't get enough.

"You're going to have to convince me to let you cum." She said, nonchalantly, watching him lick every last drop of her juices from her fingers.

  
"Please, my queen.." Darius said, begging not really being his forte..

  
"Hmmm, maybe.." She said moving towards the bottom of the bed and gently grabbing his cock. She gives a quick, but firm squeeze and Darius all but growled in pleasure. He wasn't expecting it when Lux took all of Darius in her mouth. He nose pressed against his stomach and she made a slight choking sound that made him twitch in her mouth. Lux continued to suck and tease him, and when she felt him about to cum, she stopped.

"FUCK! Lux, please. I can't take it anymore, I need to cum!" Darius pleaded.

Lux slowly untied his legs and walked around to the top of the bed and untied his wrists, and without warning, Darius grabbed her and threw her on the bed. pushed her legs open and roughly entered her. Moving fast and furiously, harder and harder with each thrust. Lux was practically screaming his name when she came, clamping her muscles down hard on him. Darius groaned grabbing her hair and pulling her head to one side.

"Roll over.." Darius whispered. But, without giving her a chance to comply, he roughly flipped her over and pushed himself inside her again.

Lux felt like she was coming undone. This was better than she had ever hoped it would be. Darius grabbed her hair, and roughly pulled her up to his chest, still inside her from behind. With his left hand, he grabbed her neck and squeezed. Not enough to hurt her or stop her breathing, but just enough pressure to feel good. With his other hand he found her clit and began to rub. Still pounding into her. She came and Darius was so close..

Grunting and moaning Darius managed to say, "Can I cum my queen?"

  
"Yes, god yes!!" Lux screamed in pleasure. He pushed her forward and pounded into her, hard and faster than ever before, digging his nails into her hips.

  
"LUX!" He yelled as he filled her with his cum.


	7. Chapter 7

"Aww.." Lux says sadly, once she and Darius are untangled from each other.

  
"What is it?" Darius says, scooping Lux up and heading to his bathing room.

  
"I never got to use my paddle." Lux frowns.

  
"We have time." He says bringing her closer to his face to give her a kiss.

Darius deposits Lux on the floor and starts running the water in the huge bathtub. Lux looks around the room and notices that it is well decorated with fine drapes and expensive looking amenities. The window to her right looks out over the Guardian's Sea. It truly is a beautiful sight. Lux stands there a moment and watches the sunset, oblivious to what Darius is doing behind her.

Darius starts to light candles and grabs two of his softest towels, placing them by the tub. "What are you looking at?" He says, coming up behind Lux, and hugging her around the middle.

  
"It actually is beautiful here. When I was younger, I was raised on stories about Noxus. About how horrible and dirty it is. That people lay dead in the street and you can't sleep at night because someone might kill you, or the screams of people being tortured would keep you up at night." She sighed, " We were so wrong, I mean, aside from the stone that the buildings are made from being darker, it is not so different from Demacia."

"I'm sure that Noxians are a little rougher around the edges, but yes, we are pretty similar." He says, not wanting to talk about politics, just wanting her in his arms again. "Come, let's get cleaned up."

  
Darius sits in the huge tub, and Lux sits between his muscular thighs. The water is a little warmer than she likes it, but it feels good on her muscles that are sore from earlier. They sit in the tub for a long moment, in silence. It's not awkward at all, in fact, it's rather comfortable. Lux moves to nuzzle herself closer to Darius, and can already feel his erection.

"Really?" She says with a laugh.

  
"I can't help it, you have bewitched me body and soul." Darius says with a slight giggle, kissing the top of her head.

"DARIUS!" Comes a voice from the bedroom. "Bro, where are you?" Draven says walking into the bathroom. "Aww, here you ar.. Oh, hello Blondy." Draven says, raising his eyebrows. "Anywho, can I borrow some of your restraints? Quinn is feeling rather adventurous tonight. If you know what I mean.." He says, winking at Lux, who is an interesting shade of red.

"There in the other room, and Draven... If you ever come into my quarters unannounced again, I'll kill you." Darius says without a hint of sarcasm.

  
"Sure, whatever you say, bro." Draven says dodging the bar of soap Darius threw at his head.

  
"Quinn..? As in, my Quinn? From Demacia? Quinn with the bird?" Lux asks, utterly confused.  
"Yes. Don't tell Draven she's yours. Yes. And yes" Darius says, laughing.

  
"What?" Lux says confused.

  
"I don't know, they were both in the Freljord for something, I forget. Next thing I know, I'm eating breakfast with her and Draven." Darius says, almost equally confused. "Draven's happy, so I don't care."

Darius grabs another bar of soap and starts to lather it up, slowly starts to clean Lux's shoulders. Mostly because they are the only thing outside of the water. The tub is pretty deep. Lux relaxes to the feeling of Darius rubbing her shoulders, she let out a soft moan and shifts to face him. Lux decides she wants to go one more time, and Darius is only too happy to oblige. Lux straddles his hips, and he positions himself at her opening, but instead of slamming down on him, like she did earlier, she slowly sinks onto him, feeling every single inch. And my, there are a lot of inches. She goes just as slowly up, as she did down. Lux wraps her arms around Darius's neck and kisses him, almost lazily. Like they have all the time in the world.

This is all so new to Darius. He has never been romantic or passionate when it comes to sex. It has always been hard and furious and rough. But, he wants to savor this moment, explore her body and lavish her with affection. He rubs his hands up her back, and lightly drags his fingernails back down. It sends a shiver through Lux, and her inner muscles tighten and relax multiple times. Darius noticed her nipples pucker to hard peaks, so he gently takes one in his mouth and sucks gently.

Their hips have found a gentle rhythm. Darius moves his mouth up to Lux's neck and back to her mouth. He places one hand on the nape of her neck and the other and her luscious bottom, which he squeezes lightly causing Lux to moan in his mouth. He feels her muscles tighten and knows that she is close. She pulls away from his kiss, and right before she cums, she looks into his dark eyes and simply says "I love you, Darius" before kissing him again.

Her confession of love sent him blissfully over the edge, and they both cum together.

 

After they finish washing up and are reasonably dry, Lux starts to get dressed.

  
"What are you doing?" Darius says, confusion in his voice.

  
"Oh, I was... I thought I would go to one of my hideouts and sleep there.." Lux says, thinking that was the original plan.

  
"Absolutely not. You are not sleeping anywhere that is not next to me."

  
"But, I don't have a night gown.." Lux says, pretending to protest now.

  
"Tomorrow, I will buy you whatever your heart desires. But tonight, I will have you naked, next to me." He said, walking over to her, scooping her up again. Kissing her as he takes her to the bed.

She loves the way he carries her, there is no effort put forth to pick her up. It feels so right to be in his arms. He places her on the bed and walks around to the other side, gets under to covers and pulls her close.

  
"Goodnight, my heart." He whispers in her ear.

  
"Goodnight, my love." She says rolling over so her head is on his chest. The last thing she heard, before drifting off to sleep was the sound of his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Lux woke to the sound of shouting coming from outside Darius's chambers. She saw Darius already getting dressed and grabbing his axe.

  
"What's going on?" Lux half whispered.

  
"It's probably Draven." Darius sighed.

As he opened the door, Draven and Quinn were both outside. Draven was trying to get Quinn to come back to bed, but she wasn't having it.

"Good morning. I was wondering if I might have a moment with Lux. Alone" Quinn said shooting a look at Draven. Lux nodded at Darius, who put down his axe, grabbed Draven and walked out of the room.

"Well, this is awkward. Isn't it?" Quinn said nervously. She's never really talked to Lux or Garen for that matter.

"Not really. Why would it be?" Lux asked.

"Well, it's just that I was doing such a good job at keeping this weird relationship I have with Draven a secret, and now you know. Which means, it's not a secret anymore."

"Darius knew," Lux said with a laugh. "And besides, who am I going to tell? I am in love with The Hand of Noxus. If my brother found out, he'd kill me."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. So how long has it been? How did you guys meet?" Quinn asks.

It's funny to Lux, because the few times she has ever seen Quinn, she never really came off as the gossipy, 'lets trade secrets' type. But, Lux just shrugged and told Quinn everything as she got dress. She told her about her missions in Noxus and seeing him, and falling head over heels for him then. She told him about the tea and their first night together. Quinn listened openly and didn't judge her. Lux like that. She had someone from her homeland who knew exactly what she was going through, and could confide in. She knew immediately that Quinn would never tell her secrets, and Lux would never tell Quinn's.

"Oh, wait. I'm so sorry. Take that armor off, you can borrow one of my dresses. I'll be right back" Quinn said bouncing out of the room. When she returned, she was holding an elegant, yet casual dress in a deep purple.

"Oh, Quinn! It's gorgeous." Lux said.

"Thanks, Draven picked it up for me, but it's a bit too tight in the chest. Try it on!" Quinn said excitedly.

Lux slipped the dress on and the two headed out the door. Quinn leading them to the dining area. When they arrived Draven and Darius had already started to eat. Draven looked up and elbowed Darius in the side, causing him to briefly choke on his food. When he looked up at Lux, he actually did choke on his food. Draven gave him a swift, hard, pat on the back to help his dumb, choking brother.

Lux looked at Darius confused, as he stood upright and pulled a chair out for her. "You look stunning." Darius told her as she sat down. She smiled radiantly at him. There was an assortment of food, surprisingly, not a lot of meat, mostly fruit and some pastries. Lux grabbed some apples and strawberries and a little bit of honey.

Lux has not had this much fun during a meal, since well before Garen joined the military. Draven was telling stories and laughing, Darius was staring at Lux and smiling. Quinn looked more excited and happy than Lux had ever seen it. Lux felt at home, and never wanted to leave.

When they were done eating, Quinn and Draven excused themselves. And Darius decided to take Lux on a tour. His home isn't anything like she had imagined. There weren't dead bodies hanging from the wall, no sounds of torture. There were a lot of flowers, though. The walls were covered in fine, detailed wallpaper with elegant designs. The tapestries and pictures did depict epic battles, most of them bloody. But they were never grotesque. The wooden floors were spotless and you could see your reflection in them, the carpets and rugs throughout the manner were soft and supple. Lux wondered what they would feel like under her bare feet.

"Your house is even nicer than mine" Lux admitted absently. "I never would have placed you in a home like this. You seemed so dark and foreboding, and your home is so light and airy."

  
"Thank you. I guess I just wanted this home to be everything I never had as a kid." Darius said, "My parents died when I was about 9, Draven was only about 3 or 4 so he doesn't really remember. We had no one to rely on, no one wanted to help two street rat children. I though Draven was going to die a couple times. There were some days we went without food, damn near froze to death some winters. Then there was the time Draven got sick. I think he was 7. We hadn't eaten in a few days, and out of nowhere he got a fever and nothing I did seemed to help. I just had to wrap him in a blanket and hold him to keep him warm until the fever broke. I worked the fields and did jobs no other kid, or sometimes even grown man, who ever do. But, I had no choice. I needed to keep us alive. When I was old enough to join the military, I made sure that most of my money went to Draven. By the time I earned my title as The Hand of Noxus, Draven was old enough to join. Heh, and no one gave him shit like they gave me. Everyone knew he was my brother, and if anyone ever said anything about him, I would kill them. Or at least, that's what people were told." Darius realized that he stopped moving and was just staring out the window. "Sorry, that was a lot to take in at once."

"No, no. It's fine. I want to know everything about you. Even the not so pretty stuff." Lux said, "But, I do have one issue with your story."

"What's that?" Darius asked genuinely confused.

"I have been up and down the streets of Noxus. I have never seen a homeless adult, let alone a homeless child

"Well, then there is something I will need to show you. Here, put this on-"Darius said, handing her a cloak, "-it's a little chilly today."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER!! Life and shit.. You know how it is.. But, I plan on writing a chapter every week until I have run out of places to go. :)
> 
> Hope you like it..

Darius took Lux's hand and guided her to the front door. Before they stepped outside, she casts a spell to make herself invisible.

 

"Aw, yeah. That's probably a good idea." Darius said, kind of disheartened. 

 

Better safe than dead,  Lux thinks while smiling up at Darius. She follows close behind him, and noticed something rather strange. Sure, people were scared of him.. to an extent. But, they respected and loved him. It was like walking the streets with Garen, or even Jarvan. Just.. Well, when she walked the streets of Demacia with her brother or her king, no one feared that one of them might get displeased and kill them on the spot. Lux got the sense that people felt if they displeased Darius, it would be the last thing they ever do, but maybe her imagination was getting the best of her.

 

As they walked, Lux noticed something else.. Darius knew almost everyone's name, and said hello to everyone they passed. It was strange to think that this hulking, killing machine knew the name of everyone in the slums. Not even the nicer areas of Noxus. It made Lux feel warm to know that there was clearly a lot about this man that she had yet to uncover.

 

They walked for what felt like an hour, until they reached a very nice and well-kept building on the outskirts of town. It was surrounded by wide expanses of land, with what appeared to be slides, and see-saws, and swing sets scattered throughout the area. Lux's heart did a back-flip when Darius reached for her.

 

"No one will hurt you here, you can show yourself again." He said with a warm smile on his face.

Lux dropped her spell, but was ready to throw it back on if she needed it. She followed Darius into the large building, and when they entered the front doors, Lux froze. Darius was attacked by children! All vying for his attention. Darius scooped up a set of twins, who appeared to be about 3 or 4 at the oldest, a brother and sister with dirty blonde hair and big blue eyes smiled and giggled as Darius sat them on either shoulder. Darius walked throughout the bottom from of the estate, Lux refused to call it an orphanage because it wasn't really. Sure, there were orphaned children, but there were also adults of varying ages. From the very young to the very, very old. 

 

In one of the rooms they passed, Lux saw one of the much older residents capturing the imaginations of a group of youngsters with tales of Noxus and the great battles they had won. They man looked up and  noticed Darius briefly, but continued on only offering Darius a warm smile and brief wave. Darius continued to walk through the halls, saying hello to each child, still carrying the twins on his shoulders, until he spotted a plump middle aged woman.

 

"Aw, Charlotte!" Darius said with a smile setting the twins down and enveloping the older woman in a hug.

 

"My Lord Darius! I had no idea you would be here today, or I would have had the kids put their toys away on put on their best clothes." Charlotte said laughing, returning his hug when she spotted Lux, "Aw, and who is this lovely lady?

 

"May I present Luxanna Crownguard." He said, very formally. Lux froze in terror, she was hoping to fly under the radar. But, Darius had just exposed her. 

"A Demacian? How exciting! It is a true pleasure to meet you madam. And before you faint, I will not tell a soul who you are, but my Darius knows better than to lie or keep secrets from me. Your secret is safe with old Charlotte, my lady. I promise you that."

 

"Thank you." Lux said, relief evident on her face.

 

"Come now, let us have some tea, Ms Luxanna, while Darius plays with the children." Charlotte says, shooing Darius and the children outside. 

 

She leads Lux up a few flights of stairs to a parlor overlooking the backyard. It is smartly decorated with creams and soft yellows. Charlotte offers a chair close to the window for Lux. She can see Darius running around with the children, playing tag and hearing the sweet sound of children's laughter float up the her. She was so enraptured at the sight of the man she loved playing with a gang of children that she didn't notice the tea that was placed in front of her until Charlotte softly cleared her throat.

 

"Oh, I am so sorry. That was incredibly rude of me. Thank you for the tea, Mrs Charlotte." Lux said blushing with embarrassment.

 

"There is nothing to apologize for. It is quite a site seeing The Hand of Noxus playing with a group of orphans, isn't it? Why, people never expect it, but he has the biggest, softest heart when it comes to children. I think it stems from him not having a childhood, that he can't bear the thought of other children not having one as well. He pays for everything around here, ya know. From the staffs wages to the medical attention for our older residents."

 

"I never, in my wildest dreams, would have thought he would be so generous." Lux said, somewhat ashamed.

 

"Yes, my Darius is one of a kind. He had just been promoted to Hand when he approached me. I was terrified, to say the least, but he knew my reputation and wanted someone he could trust. You see, I was unable to have children of my own, and my husband, Fredrick died shortly before Darius's rise to power. I think my Freddie would have love Darius like a son. Aw, no matter. Where was I? Oh yes! Darius approached me because of my reputation. I would do my best to care for all the orphaned children on the streets of Noxus. Feed them what I could, clothe them, tend to their needs medically, but I was never able to do enough, until Darius came into my life. Now, this was about 6 or 7 years ago now, when he was about 20 years or so. He said he wanted to open a home for the homeless. Never once called it an orphanage, just called it a home.

 

"As the Hand, he received many estates throughout Noxus, this one is one of the nicer ones. And he spent countless hours, alongside Draven, renovating it, making sure that it would suit his needs. Every bed, every piece of furniture the children have was lovingly build by Darius. He spent all of his spare time making sure that this place was a child's heaven. While he and his brother were working on the estate he asked me to hire 20 or so people in various fields, from chefs to wet nurses to healers. I think Darius wants these kids to have what he and Draven never did, and that is a sense of community, of family. They only had each other, these kids will have that and more. Everyone loves Darius for a reason, you see. Yes, he is a formidable warrior, and very dangerous, but he is also caring. He sees to the needs of others before he takes care of himself. He is a true leader and Noxus is better place for having him." Charlotte tells Lux.

 

Lux is almost in tears when Charlotte is done talking. She never knew there was this side to the man she loved. Noticing Lux's onset of emotion, Charlotte asks, "How do you know him? I'm sure that you have noticed Noxus and Demacia aren't exactly friends.."

 

"Oh, I am a champion in the League of Legends, Darius and I met there." 

 

"Hmm, I suppose I should fill you in on a little secret. Ol' Charlotte has a special talent. I can tell when people are lying, or not telling the whole truth. There is no need to be afraid my dear. I will not tell your secrets."

 

Lux pauses, debating if she should tell the whole truth, or not. What can it hurt? She seems honest and nice enough. "I was a spell thief and covert operative for Demacia for a few years. I spied on important Noxians, and I absolutely hated it. The only reason I continued to accept mission was because I had hoped to see Darius. I had seen him once and became.. infatuated? Then we actually met in the Institute of War, and now here I am.."

 

"You love him." It wasn't a question. Charlotte simply knew that Lux loved him.

 

"Yes, I do. I have for many years." Lux said with a faint blush coming to her cheeks. She looked out the window to get another look at him playing with the children, but they were no longer outside.

 

 

 

After spending a couple hours with Charlotte and enjoying agreeable conversation, Darius show up to the parlor looking exhausted. "I think that is enough for one day. Are you ready to go Lux?" Darius says with a smile, trying to hide how tired he really is.

 

"Yes, and thank you Charlotte. It was wonderful to meet you." Lux says and Charlotte pulls her into a warm hug. Lux was never been hugged in such a loving, motherly hug.

 

"You as well, my lady. Now, you take care of him, he looks dead on his feet." Charlotte walks the two of them to the door of the estate, as they exit, there is a coach waiting for them. 

 

Darius let out a sign of relief, grabbing the older woman and kissing the top of her head, "Charlotte, you think of everything. I will see you all sometime next week."

 

 

 

Darius opened the carriage door and offered Lux help climbing into the carriage before climbing in himself. 

 

"Next time, I want you to meet the children. Charlotte is very protective of them, and needs to meet new people before letting them around her kids." Darius says with a smile, "But she seems to really like you."

 

"I'm glad, she is a lovely woman." Lux says. Darius grabbed one of her arms, and gently pulled her from across the carriage, into his arms. "I never would have believed you had a soft spot for children."

 

 

 

Darius just smiles at Lux before informing her that he is taking them to one of his other estates, on the outskirts of Noxus. If Lux is going to be with him for a while, he wanted her to feel safe and free. The carriage ride takes a couple hours and by the time they reach the estate, Lux is sound asleep. Darius gently carries her up to his room and places her on the bed before asking one of the servants to find him a seamstress for tomorrow. Once she leaves Darius crawls into bed with Lux, and pulls her close to him. Within minutes, he is fast asleep as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Lux feels the warmth of Darius next to her as she rouses from her sleep. She opens her eyes with a small yawn, and smiles over at Darius.

 

"Aw, just in time." He smiles at her, and points out the window of the carriage. Lux is staggered. She has never seen a more beautiful home in all her life. She thought he manner in town was beautiful, but this was on a different level. 

The house was tucked away in the woods, but not formidable, scary woods. It was something like a fairy tale. The woods seemed almost inviting, almost romantic even.

 

"This is my private residence. No one is allowed here, except the people who work here. Even Draven has to ask permission before showing up."

"I-its's gorgeous. I've never seen a house so lovely, and inviting. This is not what I expected from you at all, Darius." Lux said, sounding almost breathless.

 

Darius was happy to know that she approved. They rode in comfortable silence for the few remaining minutes, as Lux took in the sites. The house was lovely, it looked like it belonged in the woods, the was huge and a light brown. The lawn was beautiful and manicured to perfection. The area seemed so light and open, everything was calm and peaceful. You could hear the stream that seemed to flow near the house. With perfect clarity. 

 

As the carriage stopped, and elderly looking man came to open the door. 

"Sir, the seamstress you requested is in the drawing room. Shall I have something brought up to eat?" said the older gentleman.  
"Thank you, Brison. That would be great. As I am sure you are aware, we have a guest," Darius gestured to Lux, " and it is imperative that no one know she is here."

"Of course, sir. I will inform everyone immediately." Brison said with a slight bow, before disappearing into the house.

"Why don't you want anyone to know that I am here?" Lux said, sounding a little hurt.

"It is only for your safety. If word were to get back to Swain that you were here.." Darius shuddered and shoved the image from his mind. Swain would never find out, so help him god.

 

Darius show Lux through his home. It was nothing like what she had expected. When they entered the drawing room, there was a rather plump, older woman standing there with a huge smile on her face.

 

"Och, so this is the lassie that has stolen the masters heart?" Said the older woman.

"Easy, Eliza." Darius playfully warned. "Mrs. Eliza, may I present Lady Luxanna Crownguard of Demacia."

"Och! You most certainly may! And what is it be, a wedding dress? Something for the honeymoon sweet?" Eliza said, wigggling her eyebrows.

"Not quite. Just some dresses that she can wear about the estate and feel comfortable in." Darius said grabbing a book and taking a seat by the window. Lux looked at him with a perplexed face, but appreciated the gesture none the less.


	11. Chapter 11

After Eliza was finished measuring Lux, and comparing different fabrics to her skin, she smiled sweetly. "Don't worry my dear, I'm the best of the best. I will make you dresses fit for a queen. Are good Darius will not likely look away from you, or be able to speak I'd wager."

Lux couldn't help but snicker, "Thank you, Eliza. I can't wait to see what you make for me!"

 

And with that Eliza took her leave. 

 

"So, Darius.." Lux said, sauntering over to the Hand of Noxius. Gingerly grabbing the book he was reading and setting it down before straddling him. "I have to admit I am a bit disappointed." Darius looked at her confused and before he could speak, she continued. "These last couple days have been lacking a bit of.. intimacy." She punctured that with a grind of her hips. "I thought that you planned on having your way with me," She said, sliding to her knees and forcing his thighs apart. "But, it's starting to feel like.." She trailed off, slowly undoing his trousers, and pulling them down his hip, along with his boxers. "I guess if I want something, I'm just going to have to take it." 

She felt brazen, and alive. She had to admit, she wasn't expecting that look on his face. But, seeing his lust blown pupils, and feeling him harden in her hand had only strengthened her resolve. She gave him a few, agonizingly slow pumps before licking the tip of his cock. The clear liquid coming out was delicious, sweet and just a little salty. She continued her motions, enjoying the look in his eyes, and sounds he was making. Deep, yet quiet moans. 

"Don't tease me, Lux." He said in a voice that promised punishment, should he not be obeyed.

Lux shivered at the thought, and with a mischievous smile,  _slowly_ took him into her mouth. Darius groan, and bucked his hips, hitting the back of her throat. She gagged a little, but moan at the sensation for having him completely in her mouth. She licked the underside of him, and watched as his head fell back on a moan, and his chest began to heave in and out a little faster.

 

"Enough of this!" Darius all but shouted as he lifted her from her seated position on the floor and laid her back on the nearest couch. He tore at her clothes with complete disregard for them, and when she was naked before him, he drove two fingers into her dipping opening.

"So wet for me already, Crownguard?" he spoke between kisses and nips to her thighs.

"I always am" Lux moaned, "Darius, please.. I need more!"

 

He was too happy to obliged. Without warning he sucked her clit hard, causing her to moan and thrash against him. His tongue worked expertly against her clit, while his fingers crooked up to hit that spot that drove her crazy. She came crying his name, and he drank in everything she offered to him.

 

Before she could process what had happened, he had flipped her over onto her hands and knees so that she was facing the window that looked out over the forest, and she felt him line himself up with her, before roughly shoving himself in. The feeling of him stretch her so perfectly was almost enough to make Lux come. He drove into her at a punishing pace.

 

"This is was you wanted, isn't it?" He said pulling her head back with a fist full of hair. "You wanted me to fuck you from behind like the little whore you are."

His words were making her even wetter, if that was possible.

"Yes", she moaned as she pushed back, desperate for more. The feeling of him slamming into her from behind was almost too much. It almost felt too good. The pressure in her loins was too much, she was seeing white and gripped the back of the sofa as she came harder than she ever thought possible. Darius didn't stop, this was his favorite position, but feeling Lux tighten her walls around him, and feeling the evidence of her orgasm drip down his legs was almost too much. But, he held it together. 

 

He smacked her hard on the ass, and she tightened her walls again.   
"Fuck! Lux, I wish I could stay buried inside of you forever." he said before smacking her other cheek, and listened to her moans, feeling her clench on him. it hit her again, another orgasm and this time Darius was right behind her, filling her with his seed as he cried out her name.

 

"That was quite a show." A voice said behind them, causing Darius to whirl around in white hot fury.

 

"Swain.."


End file.
